Alonzo
's "Team Brazil"]] alonzo (also known as alonzo -rsrsrs-''' and '''_-alonzo-_) is a "br" on Netbattle. He is actually a gimmick created by the coolest goddamn person ever, Chrisie. The Origins of alonzo alonzo was started near late 2007, originally used to trick unsuspecting noobs into cybering (posing as a girl on her brother's computer to explain the obviously male name) and then proceeding to anal rape them. Other than this, he was also used to troll or spam servers. alonzo Now alonzo is still used today. His cybering days are over, now that Chrisie has created Rachel specifically for that purpose. Though, he is still useful in the means of trolling and spamming servers. alonzo's Achievements Other than just annoying people, alonzo has accomplished some pretty awesome things. Here are a few examples: Discussion With tomacco Amazingly, alonzo has witnessed tomacco saying something other than "o.o", which is a very rare occurrence indeed. The proof is shown here: * alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: T.T tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o! tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: howcome al u say is o.o tomacco: o,o alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tomacco_o.o tomacco: n_n alonzo -rsrsrs-: ^^ tomacco: u,u alonzo -rsrsrs-: o.o tomacco: o.o alonzo -rsrsrs-: theyre tryin 2 delete it alonzo -rsrsrs-: but i wont let them tomacco: ^.^ alonzo -rsrsrs-: r u my freind alonzo -rsrsrs-: sense we did o.o together tomacco: n_n alonzo -rsrsrs-: ^^ Cyber Logs There are several people alonzo has successfully raped, although not all the logs have been recovered yet. Listed below is an example: * ~4/22/07/1:23:52AM~ _-alonzo-_: i girl ~4/22/07/1:23:58AM~ nickelback: really ~4/22/07/1:24:1AM~ _-alonzo-_: ya ~4/22/07/1:24:19AM~ nickelback: i dont believe ~4/22/07/1:24:25AM~ _-alonzo-_: i am ~4/22/07/1:24:41AM~ nickelback: your name is man ~4/22/07/1:24:56AM~ _-alonzo-_: this my brother computer ~4/22/07/1:25:1AM~ _-alonzo-_: i using his name ~4/22/07/1:25:5AM~ nickelback: you is american ~4/22/07/1:25:23AM~ _-alonzo-_: no im brazilian ~4/22/07/1:25:34AM~ _-alonzo-_: i spek english not very wel ~4/22/07/1:25:39AM~ nickelback: eu tambem sou brasileiro ~4/22/07/1:25:59AM~ nickelback: vc ta me enganando neh ~4/22/07/1:26:12AM~ _-alonzo-_: wan 2 see my pic??? ~4/22/07/1:27:26AM~ nickelback: fala portugues ~4/22/07/1:27:31AM~ nickelback: vc nao e brasileira ~4/22/07/1:27:42AM~ _-alonzo-_: i wan 2 learn english ~4/22/07/1:27:46AM~ _-alonzo-_: do u know english??? ~4/22/07/1:27:58AM~ nickelback: yup ~4/22/07/1:28:25AM~ nickelback: i m live here in united states ~4/22/07/1:28:32AM~ _-alonzo-_: were at ~4/22/07/1:28:36AM~ nickelback: what yor name? ~4/22/07/1:28:46AM~ _-alonzo-_: Angelina ~4/22/07/1:28:49AM~ _-alonzo-_: ur? ~4/22/07/1:29:14AM~ nickelback: i m ewerton ~4/22/07/1:29:31AM~ nickelback: how old are you? ~4/22/07/1:29:46AM~ _-alonzo-_: i 17 ~4/22/07/1:29:47AM~ _-alonzo-_: u?? ~4/22/07/1:29:51AM~ nickelback: 17 ~4/22/07/1:30:5AM~ _-alonzo-_: cool ~4/22/07/1:30:5AM~ nickelback: you have msn ~4/22/07/1:30:38AM~ _-alonzo-_: i no no brothers MSN i sign on an look ~4/22/07/1:31:30AM~ nickelback: no liar me ~4/22/07/1:31:41AM~ _-alonzo-_: brasil_para_siempre@hotmail.com ~4/22/07/1:31:43AM~ _-alonzo-_: wat urs??? ~4/22/07/1:32:7AM~ nickelback: souzaewerton@hotmail.com ~4/22/07/1:33:3AM~ nickelback: i add you ~4/22/07/1:33:9AM~ _-alonzo-_: i ad ~4/22/07/1:33:23AM~ nickelback: ok souzaewerton@hotmail.com says: i dont have pictures souzaewerton@hotmail.com says: i m sorry _-alonzo-_ says: that ok i hav 1 _-alonzo-_ says: u want 2 c it??? souzaewerton@hotmail.com says: yup _-alonzo-_ says: http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/6784/angelinapicgi6.jpg _-alonzo-_ says: i ugly i think souzaewerton@hotmail.com says: no souzaewerton@hotmail.com says: you is beautiful souzaewerton@hotmail.com says: i like you _-alonzo-_ says: really????????????????? souzaewerton@hotmail.com says: yup _-alonzo-_ says: i like u 2 -^_^- _-alonzo-_ says: ^.~ _-alonzo-_ says: i rly like u... souzaewerton@hotmail.com says: i dont believe _-alonzo-_ says: i do ^.~ souzaewerton@hotmail.com says: you is beautiful souzaewerton@hotmail.com says: i like your picture _-alonzo-_ says: thnxxx _-alonzo-_ says: do u want meet me sumwhere? ewerton says: this is my girlfriend -------- (His display pic) ewerton says: she is american ewerton says: yup _-alonzo-_ says: she pretty than me ewerton says: no ewerton says: you win _-alonzo-_ says: rly??????????????????? ^.~ _-alonzo-_ says: thnx!!!!!!! ewerton says: yup ewerton says: i dont love this girl ewerton says: i love you _-alonzo-_ says: i lov u 2!!!!!! ewerton says: what your country again? _-alonzo-_ says: brazil ewerton says: you speak portuguese _-alonzo-_ says: sum _-alonzo-_ says: i not smart very _-alonzo-_ says: i goin 2 US tomorw _-alonzo-_ says: were u liv??? ewerton says: pensilvania _-alonzo-_ says: wat city ewerton says: philadelphia _-alonzo-_ says: wat ur adres???????? ewerton says: tyson avenue and my number house 2941 ewerton says: you go in my home? _-alonzo-_ says: o ok cutie il be there ^.~ _-alonzo-_ says: we can sexo _-alonzo-_ says: wan 2 cyber????? ewerton says: yeah ewerton says: i love sex _-alonzo-_ says: ok u start ewerton says: no ewerton says: the girls start _-alonzo-_ says: o ok _-alonzo-_ says: take of bra* _-alonzo-_ says: u ewerton says: i speak portuguese ewerton says: i want fuck you ewerton says: you suck my dick _-alonzo-_ says: first u get on hands knees _-alonzo-_ says: 4 a surprise _-alonzo-_ says: ^.~ _-alonzo-_ says: get on all 4 _-alonzo-_ says: or i no sexo u ewerton says: you want suck your pussy? _-alonzo-_ says: no get on ur knees _-alonzo-_ says: say: *gets on knees* ewerton says: why? _-alonzo-_ says: for srurpise _-alonzo-_ says: surprise ewerton says: ok ewerton says: and now? _-alonzo-_ says: i go behind u _-alonzo-_ says: now... suprise! _-alonzo-_ says: stuck dick in ur ass* ewerton says: mother fucker _-alonzo-_ says: lol retard ewerton says: you no is girl ewerton says: vai toma no cu seu filho da puta _-alonzo-_ says: i love you too sweetie _-alonzo-_ says: ^.~ ewerton says: ja sabia desde o comeco ewerton says: seu otario _-alonzo-_ says: fuk u up ass hard ewerton says: i m dont gay _-alonzo-_ says: stfu _-alonzo-_ says: no hablamos monkey ewerton says: i fuck you ass _-alonzo-_ says: fuk u u bleed _-alonzo-_ says: u suk my dik it feel good! _-alonzo-_ says: yes!!!!!!!!!!! :After being owned in epic proportions, these noobs tend to sign off or block. Category:Netbattle Users